


Gracefully

by chynnawrites



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, feeeeeels, so emotional, so fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites





	

I stood in the kitchen, making a cup of coffee, waiting on Seb to come back from his early morning workout at the gym. I heard the door slam and saw a blur before I felt myself being picked up off the ground. Sebastian wrapped his arms around me and buried his head in my neck. I started running my hands through his hair gently, eliciting a small whimper. 

“What’s wrong, honey?” I whispered. He hugged me tighter as he sniffled. “Hey. Talk to me, baby.” I cooed and kissed his temple.

“I’ll never stop loving you. I can’t.” He murmured and kissed my neck. 

“What’s going on?” I fussed as he set me back down. I grabbed his hand and lead him into the living room. I sat down and he rested his head on my chest, my fingers immediately going back to his hair.

“I was driving back from the gym and I just started thinking about you. How you handle being married to me. You’re so sweet and kind and…God, I just love you so much, Corinne.” He looked up at me with tear filled eyes and whispered.

“I love you too, Sebastian.” I cooed and kissed his forehead gently.

“You could have easily bowed out after our first date. Or the first premiere I took you to. I’m sure no one would have blamed you.” He ran his hand over my thigh and smiled nervously. “But you didn’t. You handle this all so gracefully. You are just perfect and I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you.” His arms wrapped around my waist, his lips curling into a smile.

“You must have done something good, my love.” I chuckled and kept petting his hair, humming ‘Edelweiss”. It only took a few moments for his breathing to slow down. “Poor baby was exhausted.” I muttered, grabbing the couch throw and covering us up. I watched as he held me close, a smile on his lips as he drifted to sleep.


End file.
